Good Girl Gone Bad
by shopaholicme
Summary: When Edward left, he didn't quite manage to stay away from Bella. So after five months the Cullens came back to Forks. Only to find a new and more popular Bella. Pls. R&R!
1. They're back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything else, just the fanfic.**

**So for the past few months, I have been editing each chapter of the story. I am so sorry if I left you guys hanging around with what I left you. :( So here's the edited version of chapter 1. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

It's been a year since _he_ left me. It's been months since my father died. I'm finally alone now with no one to discipline my wild, party girl behavior. But I do miss Charlie though sometimes. After all, he was the one who made me see sense when _he _left. The importance of moving on and finding someone new. And he was right. I'm now dating Derek, the hottest guy in school and in fact, he's the school's quarterback. I also became the queen bee of the school over time. I hung out with Jessica and Lauren and dumped Angela as my best friend for them. And it was all worth it. I have a perfect life. Everybody would love to be me.

"Ugh!" I was disgusted by myself. Here I am thinking about what happened months ago. I have to stop daydreaming again anyways I'm going to be late. I'll just end up going through memory lane again and again. I raced to my bathroom and took a hot shower. After that I went to my walk-in closet. Yes, a walk-in closet. I renovated Charlie's room into a room full of designer clothes and shoes and one full length mirror in the middle. I picked out a simple blue chiffon dress with ruffles and inch high Jimmy Choo heels. I grabbed my Coach tote and rushed off to my black Audi. If you're ever wondering how I got the Audi–well, let's just say I got it from Charlie's bank account when he died.

I parked beside Jessica's and Lauren's convertibles. It was a miracle at Forks today…it was cloudy but not raining. Thank God. Another relief of not ruining my outfit today.

"Bella!" Jessica called, running towards me.

"Hey Jess," I said, smiling.

"Wow. Nice outfit." She eyed me head-to-toe, like observing a mannequin at a mall or a model walking the runway.

"Thanks. So, what's going on?" I said, trying to start a conversation.

Her face changed. "Mike broke up with me last night."

"Need a shoulder to cry on?"

"No, I'm fine. Besides, he'll come around again like always."

"Jess, Bella!" Lauren called out, a few blocks away from us.

"Hi Lauren!" Jessica and I both said in unison.

"Have you guys heard?" Lauren asked with full excitement.

"What?" Jess and I both said in unison again.

"The Cullens are coming back to Forks High today." Lauren smiled.

Jessica and Lauren looked at me suspiciously as if they were expecting me to break down into tears.

"What?" I was creeped out by their stares.

"Aren't you happy Edward's back?" Jessica asked sincerely.

"No, absolutely not." I replied honestly. I was really not affected by anything about the Cullens anymore. I moved on. Even though I spent three months mourning for him…I just don't care anymore whether he comes back or not.

Suddenly, a silver Volvo drove up the pathway and parked on a free space next to Jess's car. Five people appeared out of it. Five people that promised me that they will never come back, the _Cullens_.

"Impossible." I whispered to myself. Edward couldn't keep to his promise, could he? I knew all along he was weak. They all looked at my direction.

I turned around and headed for my class. "Lauren, Jess, come on!" I said, a bit irritated. Why on earth would _they_ come back? Maybe the quote "promises are meant to be broken" is true after all.

"Jeez Bella, what's the rush?" Jess complained when we reached the corridors. The bell rang.

"I'll explain later. See ya later, Lauren." We waved goodbye to each other and then Jess and I headed for Spanish.

"So what's the latest news?" I asked Jessica. She's the best person to ask about gossip revolving around the school. It was a _must_ to have daily gossip from her. After all, when you're popular: "Information is power".

"I'm glad you asked!" Jessica suddenly burst with excitement. "Cause I just heard that Tyler kinda slept with Lauren yesterday!" Tyler and Lauren sleeping together? Predictable. As far as I would know, Lauren lost her virginity to her adopted cousin when they were freshmen. Gross, right? And as many people in this school know, Lauren _has_ slept with most of the boys in Forks High.

When we reached the classroom, Jess sat at the last row and I sat in front of her. Unfortunately, Alice was sitting beside me. She had her book open but as usual, she was staring into space, her face blank. Probably looking into the future; the teacher was starting on a boring topic as usual, speaking in Spanish which I understand so very poorly. Who needs this anyway? I don't need to listen to this. Luckily, Jess got me some geeks to do my homework for me. At first, I hesitated because I know it's unfair but when you have a very hectic social schedule, you wouldn't have time to do all these homework. Jessica passed me a slip of paper when the teacher was looking away. I opened it and it was an invitation to her yearly popular kids only soiree. See what I mean? You can't do homework when you're busy trying to keep a good reputation. When the teacher was looking away again, I turned from my seat and whispered to Jessica that I was delighted to come.

"Great," she whispered back, smiling. "I'm so excited!"

"Miss Stanley, Miss Swan, I'm sure you'd be delighted to share whatever you two are gossiping about?" Oh God. Miss Sanchez caught us. I turned away from Jess.

"Actually, we were—"

"They were discussing about how excited they are, Miss Sanchez." Alice cut me off. The whole class looked at her. I was hyperventilating right now. Would Alice drop the party bomb at Miss Sanchez?

"Excited about what, Miss Cullen?" Ms. Sanchez asked speculatively. Everyone was still staring at Alice.

"They were excited about the project, right Bella?" Phew! Alice saved Jessica and me from detention. And being in detention when you're popular means a very bad thing. You wouldn't be able to talk to your friends all night and attend parties and soirees. I was shocked. Maybe I should thank Alice later.

I forgot that I was supposed to say something. "Um, yeah Miss Sanchez, Jess and I are so excited about the project! In fact, we can't wait to start!" I smiled.

"Yeah, Bella and I were making our plans just now." Jess went with the flow. Miss Sanchez just grumbled and continued on teaching. When class ended, I moved as fast as I could to catch up with Alice.

"Alice!" I called out. She turned around. Why didn't she just wait for me at the door? She would've seen this, right? Or is she ignoring like I ignored them this morning? Alice wouldn't act like that.

"What is it, Bella?" Alice smiled at me then looked past my shoulder.

"Uh, Bella?" Jess interrupted us.

I turned toward Jess. "I'll catch up with you later, Jess."

"Okay, don't forget. The usual, See you!" She was about to leave then turned back again. "Oh and Alice, thanks" She smiled and left.

I turned back to Alice. She surprisingly came up to me and hugged me. "I missed you, Bella!" she sounded like she was dry sobbing at my shoulder. I was surprised that she hugged me that way. I didn't know how to respond but I just hugged her back. "Me too, Alice, me too."

I pulled away and from an instant she seemed hurt. Well, back to the real business here. "I just wanted to thank you for awhile ago, for saving Jess and me from detention."

"No problem, but you two are lucky I was there. Just don't do it again Bella." She crossed her arms to her chest.

"Sure, _Mom_." I teased. "Well I'll see you around, Alice."

The rest of the day drifted on. American History, Trig and then there comes Lunch. Finally. I had time to hang around with my friends again. When I got in the cafeteria, I wasn't surprised that word got out about Jessica's party. Everyone was talking about it, especially the wannabes who pretend and do anything just to get into the party. They are what we call "party crashers". On the other hand, the middle-class people or widely known as the "commoners" were also talking about the party, only with hushed voices of course. They wouldn't want to be part of the wannabe crowd. I sauntered off to the counter and just bought a bottle of vitamin water. I wasn't feeling hungry today anyway and besides, I'm on a _strict_ diet. Not in the creepy vampire-y way. But just a simple human low-carb diet. I was about to head off to our table when Angela Weber blocked my way.

"Bella, we have to talk." she pleaded.

"Start talking." I said and continued to head off to the table where Jessica and Lauren sat gossiping to each other.

"I–I actually have a favor to ask you."

"_You _have a favor to ask of me. What makes you so sure that I will do you a favor? We're not friends." I reminded her. I dumped her when I started being friends with Jessica and Lauren. Besides, she was such a loser….a super shy girl who extremely dislikes parties.

"Bella _please_ just listen."

"Don't tell me what to do. You're not my mother."

"See, that's what Jessica and Lauren doing to you…their bad influence for you."

"And what makes you think that?" Lauren said furiously. I didn't realize that Jess and Lauren were already beside me.

"Ever since Bella became your friend, she became a party girl who _always_ comes home drunk after every party she goes to."

"That's what you don't understand Angela Weber. You need to have fun for awhile. Loosen up. Forget about all those nasty schoolwork for one day." Jessica shot back.

"At least I _do_ my own schoolwork. Unlike you three, y-you pay the junior geeks to do your homework for you!" Angela protested. Everyone in the room gasped in anticipation. How did she know that anyway?

"Why do you care, _geek_?" Lauren glared, irritated. Jessica giggled. Well that backfired to Angela. She was now speechless and glaring at Lauren. Lauren signaled me to do something.

I opened my vitamin water bottle preparing for something nasty. "Yeah, Angela. Why do you care?." And then spilled my vitamin water on her jeans. "Oops."

"Look everyone, Angela had an accident!" Lauren said smugly. Everyone laughed, all but Angela that is. Then, she bolted to the cafeteria doors. And she was gone.

After everybody stopped laughing, Lauren, Jess and I headed to our table.

"That was _so_ humiliating for her." Jessica said joyfully.

"Yeah she deserved it anyway." I agreed.

Jessica giggled.

"What?" Lauren and I said in unison.

"Bella's admirer is staring at her once again….like the last time." Jess rolled her eyes.

"Who?" I followed her stare. And I saw _him_. He had a very pained expression on his face. "Ohh." Jess was right. It was just the last time. I shuddered at the memory. "Why did they ever come back anyway?" I asked Jess and Lauren.

"I don't know. Rumor has it that they loved Forks so much that they couldn't stand being in another place. So, Dr. Cullen quit his job in L.A. and now they're here." Lauren explained.

I looked to their table again and they were all staring at me. But Alice's and Edward's expression stood out most–their expressions were torn.

"Hey babe," Derek sat beside me and kissed me passionately. Lauren and Jessica giggled.

"Uh–Jess and I have some things to do so….we'll leave you two alone now." Lauren said, trying to give Derek and me some privacy. After that, she pulled Jessica and headed off towards the cafeteria doors.

"I'm just curious; do you know why Ben Cheney attacked me with painful words awhile ago?" Derek asked, putting his arm around me.

"I dunno, maybe his jealous of how handsome you are." I teased playfully.

"So does the handsome quarterback get to go to the prom with the very beautiful girlfriend?"

"Of course."

He kissed me again. Then the bell rang.

I stood up. "Bye Derek," I gave him one last peck before leaving for Biology.

**A/N: So chapter 1 successfully edited and it has been rewritten! :D Tell me what you think: is this second version of the first chapter better than the first version? Oh and, more editing and a little bit of rewriting for the next chapters coming up next! :D **


	2. She's changed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It rightfully belongs to Stephenie Meyer. And before I forget, I totally own Bella's new boyfriend Derek.**

**A/N: Here's the edited version of Chapter 2. Hope y'all like it. Enjoy! :)**

**EPOV**

I really miss my Bella. Nothing's been the same since we left. Alice never shops anymore, Emmet never made jokes, Rosalie became less vain about herself and Carlisle stays longer at work. But I must keep Bella away from the danger I'm causing her. I have to sacrifice my happiness just to keep her safe. I want her to live a happy and normal human life. I want her to find someone that can love her until she grows old. But that thought just makes me sad. I wish I was the one with her. I wish that somehow I can't be dangerous for her. But that is impossible.

"Edward!" Alice ran to my room and broke my door.

"This better be important." I never paid attention to anyone since we left Forks.

"Oh trust me it is." she said and she showed me her vision.

_~Vision_ ~

_Bella was holding a bouquet of flowers. She was in the cemetery facing someone's grave. She set down the flowers. The vision focused on the grave and I finally read what it said. It was Charlie's grave_

_~End of Vision~_

"We have to go back." Alice worried and before I can say anything, she dashed to her room and started packing clothes. _Now,_ she added in her mind.

I copied her. "Bella must be in pain." Or worse, she must be suffering right now.

All of us went back to Forks. Carlisle went back to work at the hospital, Esme stayed and cleaned our home and I rushed to school with Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper. I can't wait to see Bella. I've missed her so much. I parked on an empty near a black Audi. I wonder who could afford a car that expensive. When I got out of car, I saw _her_, my Bella. She looked very different than I last saw her. Her clothes looked more appropriate in a fashion runway than Forks. They're the kind of clothes that Alice would usually dress her up in. I thought Bella hated those kind of clothes? Bella's face was also thick with makeup and she wore inch-high heels. And I think she wasn't very happy to see me.

"Impossible." Bella whispered, pure with disbelief. If only I could read her mind. I always wanted to read her thoughts, even if it's just a peek.

_Woah, Bella looks like she's going to prom._ Emmet chuckled at the thought.

Bella turned around and started walking towards the corridors. "Lauren, Jess, come on!" The two girls obeyed her and followed Bella inside.

"She seems pretty irritated of our presence, Edward." Jasper commented. Why would she be irritated? Oh right, because of me. I—We left her about five months ago, telling her that I didn't need her and that she was not good enough for me. But I said the opposite. _I_ wasn't good enough for her.

"I expected her to be. This is all my fault." I said sadly. I would find some time to apologize to Bella later.

"Come on, we have to get our old class schedules from the office." Alice reminded all of us.

It was funny, we didn't really need to get our class schedules because we all have photographic memories and we remember things easily. But we needed to do this because of our little "human act". When we reached the office, two boys were being scolded by the secretary. The first boy was chestnut brown haired and he was sporty looking. The second one was a blonde and also sporty looking but he was brawny.

"You boys have been in this office more times than anyone else. Now, if you don't behave properly I will be forced to suspend the whole team." The secretary said furiously. The two boys became shocked.

"No! The big game is like– two weeks away from now." The chestnut brown haired guy complained. _Damn._

"Yeah, that would totally suck if we don't play." The brawny guy agreed. "We have been practicing for _months_, Ms. Donner."

"Then behave properly then I will not suspend any of you. Can I count on that?" Ms. Donner crossed her arms to her chest. The bell rang.

"Yeah sure, Ms. Donner." The first boy hurriedly grabbed his bag and went out the door.

"Uh, what Derek said." The other boy also grabbed his backpack and headed straight for the door. Do these people have manners at all?

The secretary watched them go and then she attended to us. "Sorry for that dears, you know how athletes are." She rolled her eyes then went back to her desk. She gave each one of us our schedules and a slip.

"Welcome back, oh and just present that slip to your teacher." She instructed us. All of us just nodded and headed for our classes.

The rest of the classes drifted one by one. Surprisingly, I didn't have any class with Bella. Had she gone home today? Alice would've seen that. I headed to the cafeteria and sat down beside Alice with the rest of my brothers and sister. "Don't worry Edward, Bella will be here soon." Alice assured me. And after ten seconds, Bella appeared by the cafeteria door. She walked over to the counter and bought a bottle of vitamin water. I was about to come to Bella but Alice held me back.

"No Edward, not here" she said. _Make amends later._

I just watched Bella head off to a certain table but Angela Weber blocked her way.

"Bella, we have to talk." she pleaded. _Please_ she added in her mind.

"Start talking." Bella said and continued to walk towards the table where Jessica Stanley and that Lauren girl sat talking to each other.

"I–I actually have a favor to ask you."

"_You _have a favor to ask of me. What makes you so sure that I will do you a favor? We're not friends." she said, irritated. Since when were they not friends?

"Bella _please_ just listen." _Even just this once,_ Jessica and Lauren seemed to see Bella having trouble with Angela. They stood up from their seats and walked towards Bella.

_What is that loser doing to Bella? –Lauren_

_Why can't Angela grasp the idea that she and Bella are not friends anymore? –Jessica _

"Don't tell me what to do. You're not my mother." Bella protested

"See, that's what Jessica and Lauren doing to you…their bad influence for you."

"And what makes you think that?" Lauren asked furiously. Bella looked relieved that her friends were on her side.

"Ever since Bella became your friend, she became a party girl who _always_ comes home drunk after every party she goes to." Bella drinks alcohol now? And I thought she hated parties?

"That's what you don't understand Angela Weber. You need to have fun for awhile. Loosen up. Forget about all those nasty schoolwork for one day." Jessica shot back. _Nerd_;

"At least I _do_ my own schoolwork. Unlike you three, y-you pay the junior geeks to do your homework for you!" Angela protested. Everyone in the room gasped in anticipation. What! Bella doesn't do her own homework now?

"Why do you care, _geek_?" Lauren glared, irritated. Jessica giggled. I can't believe Bella can hang out with people like Jessica and Lauren. They just seem….the total opposite of her.

Lauren signaled Bella with her eyes to do something. _I wish Bella gives her the wet treatment. Then she'll be scared to come to us again. Mwahaha!_ This girl had very malicious thoughts. It hurts to listen when she's shouting it in her head.

Bella opened her water bottle unnecessarily. "Yeah Angela, why do you care?" And then she did it. A thing that I would never expect from Bella. She spilled her vitamin water on Angela's jeans on purpose. "Oops." _Good job! _Jessica and Lauren both thought.

"Look everyone, Angela had an accident!" Bella said, extremely proud of what she just did. Every human in the room laughed, all but Angela that is. Poor girl, she didn't deserve to be humiliated like this. She was so kind. Angela felt extremely embarrassed that she ran her way out of the cafeteria.

When everyone stopped laughing, Bella and her friends headed off to their table.

"That was _so_ humiliating for her." Jessica said joyfully while sitting down.

"Yeah she deserved it anyway." Bella surprisingly agreed. What had she become? This is all my fault.

Jessica glanced to our table–mostly at me and looked away when she met my gaze. _He's staring at Bella again._ She giggled.

"What?" Lauren and Bella said in unison.

"Bella's admirer is staring at her once again….like the last time."

"Who?" Bella asked curiously, following Jessica's stare. Lauren also followed. When Bella glanced at our table, she didn't look surprised. She looked like a kid who has lost interest of something. "Ohh." She looked back to her friends and avoided glancing at me. "Why did they ever come back anyway?" If she only knew why I left in the first place.

"I don't know. Rumor has it that they loved Forks so much that they couldn't stand being in another place. So, Dr. Cullen quit his job in L.A. and now they're here." Lauren explained. Where on Earth did she get that information? I looked at Alice. She just nodded her head.

Bella allowed herself to glance at our table again. She seemed uncaring that all of us were back.

"Hey babe," a chestnut haired boy sat beside Bella and kissed her passionately. Lauren and Jessica giggled. Who is this boy? And why is he kissing _my_ Bella! I tried so hard to stop thinking of killing this boy. He looks very familiar.

"Control yourself Edward." Jasper ordered. He must be having a hard time right now, feeling the jealousy and anger that I'm feeling now.

"Uh–Jess and I have some things to do so….we'll leave you two alone now." Lauren said, trying to give Bella and the boy some privacy. _Oh my gosh! Derek's so cute. Bella's a lucky girl. I wish I was in her place right now._ She pulled Jessica and headed for the cafeteria doors, giggling and whispering to each other.

"Derek is so cute! Why aren't the boys here as cute as him?" Lauren said, probably hyperventilating right now. Derek? That's why he was familiar! He was the chestnut-haired boy at the office! So Bella dates football players now? That was totally new.

"No Mike's cuter." Jessica disagreed. "And if you're looking for cute guys, there's Edward Cullen over there."

"You know he doesn't date anyone but Bella." Lauren whispered. She's right.

And the two of them continued to babble on until they went out of the room. I just listened to Bella and the guy called Derek's conversation.

"I'm just curious; do you know why Ben Cheney attacked me with painful words awhile ago?" Derek asked, putting his arm around Bella.

"I dunno, maybe his jealous of how handsome you are." She teased playfully. Why can't she just tell him of what she just did to Angela? I can't deny that I am more jealous every second I watch what Bella and her new boyfriend are doing. I avoided watching the two of them flirting with each other….in public. It hurts like a knife is slicing my unbeating heart. I was so jealous and at the same time angry that I left a small dent on the table.

"So does the handsome quarterback get to go to the prom with the very beautiful girlfriend?"

"Of course."

_Yes! _Derek thought. He kissed her again. And yet again I looked away because the pain was unbearable.

"So much for public display of affection;" Rosalie hissed under her breath.

The bell rang. Bella stood up "Bye Derek," she gave Derek a goodbye peck before leaving for class.

We also stood up and headed for our classes again. I headed for my own. The class where I first met Bella…Biology.

**A/N: So the second chapter is successfully edited! Tell me what you think, guys. Oh and expect the edited version of the third chapter tomorrow.**


	3. Jessica's yearly soiree

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Twilight. But I do own Derek though. ;)**

**A/N: The edited version of the third chapter's here!**

**BPOV**

I'm glad that Mr. Banner was still not in the classroom when I arrived. I was tempted to do a detour in the girls' bathroom mirror before heading straight to class. I wanted to make sure that no hair was out of place and that my lips were still glossy. I was not delighted to see Edward in Biology though. I didn't deserve to suffer for an hour listening to his pleas. Mr. Banner started on a really boring topic today. Well, boring to me, I think. My phone vibrated in my purse. I got it and saw that Lauren sent me a message. I hid my phone under the desk and read her message.

_Hot guy staring at you. Nine o' clock._

I looked at Lauren from behind me. She was sitting at the very back of the room with Tyler beside her. She smiled at me and cocked her head to the side. I looked to my left. Edward was staring at me….as usual. Darn, why did I just do that? I turned away from him and used my hair to cover my face. After what seemed like eternity, the bell rang. I piled up my books and shoved them in my purse. I hurried out to the door.

"Bella," Edward finally spoke. I turned around. I didn't have time for this.

"What?" I said icily.

"Who was the guy you were kissing awhile ago at Lunch?" he was hurt by the thought.

"Oh, you saw that? I seemed rather delighted than repentant. "That's Derek. He's my _boyfriend_." I emphasized on the word boyfriend.

Edward stayed speechless. Well, this was awkward.

"Well, I guess I have to go now or I'll be late." I headed for the door again.

Edward grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Were you going to say something else?" I tried to stay calm.

"I'm so very sorry for leaving you."

I don't like where this is going. "I understand now like I understood then. Now if you can just leave me alone, I can continue on with my life like I never even met you. It was like you never existed." I quoted him and headed for the door again. He let me go this time.

I received a very harsh speech on tardiness by Coach Clapp in Gym. All thanks to Edward. We wasted our time just listening to the Coach's lecture about the history of volleyball. Lotsof students yawned once in a while, and some even slept without Coach Clapp noticing. When class ended, I was in the parking lot when Jessica caught up with me.

"You seem happy." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Mike asked me out to go with him to prom." Jessica squealed like a five year old getting a new toy for Christmas.

"I thought he broke up with you last night?" Jess and Mike's on-and-off relationship was sometimes irritating. Even to Lauren.

"True. And now he realized what a big mistake he's done. We're back together again. And just after Lauren and I left you and Derek at Lunch, Mike asked me to go with him to prom."

"What did you say?"

"Yes, of course! I don't want to go dateless there." She was right. If you don't have a date, don't even consider coming. That's what Lauren would say.

We were now near my car. I was beginning to see a silver car near it….it was the Volvo and several people standing right beside it. The last thing I wanted to see. I stopped cold at my tracks. Heck, could this day get worse? Jess also stopped and stared at the Cullens.

"I'll see you later, Jess." I quickly slid in my convertible. Jess nodded and also went in her car.

**APOV**** (sorry if it's a little short)**

I didn't believe on what I saw on Lunch today. I didn't know Bella can do such a thing like that. This is all Edward's fault. If we haven't left, Bella wouldn't turn out like _that_. She wouldn't have changed. And now she's going to another party tonight. Who knows what will happen? Bella might get drunk again as Angela Weber said. I must go to that party whether I'm invited or not.

"Don't" Edward muttered while driving.

"Why not?"

"Because Bella wants us to stay out of her life."

"I saw what happened after Biology Edward." _Are you just going to let her go? She's the reason why we came back in the first place._

"She'll be safer without me."

"No, we have to bring her back." I insisted. I just want the old Bella. The selfless girl that I knew; "_You've_ got to bring her back." I corrected myself. He was the one who forced us to leave after all.

Everyone stayed silent for the rest of the drive back home. I know Bella isn't safe until she's back to her old self again. I'm still going to that party, whether Edward likes it or not.

**BPOV**

I quickly took a bath as soon as I got home. After that, I rushed to my walk-in closet and picked out a midnight blue satin tube dress mini by Marc Jacobs and another pair of silver Jimmy Choo heels. Then, I traded my Coach tote for my Gucci purse. I put some makeup on, fixed my hair, and sprayed some perfume and headed off to Jessica's house.

When I got there, the party already started. I just took a cab because I didn't want what happened to Lauren's Jaguar happen to my Audi. A drunken Mike Newton accidentally took the Jaguar's rear off a year ago. Poor Mike paid a very high price the following day. Besides, nobody doesn't get drunk in a party, and I don't want drunk driving to cost my license goodbye.

Everybody who's anybody at school was at Jessica's soiree. Nothing beats her parties in the social calendar. Not even mine's of Lauren's. I entered Jess's house and the inside looked like a night club. There were also several waiters walking around carrying several martinis. The music was loud enough that the neighbors could probably hear it.

"Bella," Jessica kissed me on the cheek. "I'm so glad you came."

"Of course, you're my best friend. I would never let you down." I smiled.

She looked at me from my head to toe. "And as always you look stunning!"

I looked at her outfit too. She was wearing a D&G pink dress mini that shimmered even in the dark with silver Prada heels. Her diamond necklace was very noticeable too. "Thanks. But you look amazing!"

"Really? Anyways, have you seen Mike yet?"

"No I haven't. But I'm just curious; do your parents bother about this?"

She laughed softly. "No my parents are in a trip and they don't know about this. So I expect everyone to keep this as a secret."

I peered over her shoulder. Lauren was in her bikini posing for her boyfriend Tyler Crowley. "What on earth is Lauren doing? Is she trying to embarrass herself?"

Jessica followed my gaze and sighed. "Apparently, Lauren's already drunk. She just had five martinis. And speaking of," she grabbed two martinis from a waiter and gave one to me. "Here's your first one."

Jessica toasted with me. "To the guys that Lauren will knock off tonight."

I giggled. "To Lauren's guys,"

We both finished our glasses in one drink. Jessica replaced them with new ones each time we finish one. We had one…two...glasses I think. "I think I'll have enough for one minute. I need a clear head for tonight."

"You're right. Besides, I still have to find Mike."

Derek emerged from the dancing crowd. "Hey Bella," he looked at Jessica "Jess, do you mind if I pull Bella out of your conversation for a minute?"

"Not at all." she shook her head. "Anyways, have you seen Mike?"

"Yeah, he's at your living room."

"Thanks." After that, Jessica left and Derek pulled me into the several people whose bodies were swaying and almost bumping with each other.

"You know, we'll have lots of time dancing at prom on Saturday." I said playfully.

"Then we'll dance until Saturday." He joked.

**A/N: Here's the edited version of the third chap! Nothing much has changed but forgive me for some mispelled words or wrong grammar usage. A review would help! :)**


	4. Crashing Bella's night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. But I do own Derek though.**

**APOV**

It was already past midnight and Bella still hadn't gone home yet. I've spent hours waiting for her to go home. But until now I still didn't have a vision of her decision. I really need to go to that party now. And I don't care if Edward stops me again. I ran to the garage and took Rosalie's BMW. Surprisingly, Edward just stared at me as I drove away. He must be worried too. But I really wonder why he didn't stop me this time. And if he's worried, why didn't he come with me?

I parked the BMW in front of the Stanley's house. I walked hurriedly to the house but still kept a descent human speed. There were loads of drunken teenagers everywhere. There was also a bar and a few waiters walking around carrying drinks. I saw Jessica Stanley leaning against the wall holding a martini. She immediately became shocked when she saw me. She hurried off to the backyard where there was a swimming pool. I followed her and saw Bella and her boyfriend making out in the swimming pool. Jessica called her and pulled her out of the pool. Bella was wearing a blue and red empire-cut bikini. (**a/n: in short, the bikini Blair Waldorf wore when they snuck in at a school's swimming pool**)

"Did you invite Alice Cullen here?" Jessica whispered.

"Aliiiice Cullen?" Bella said groggily. Drunk;

"Yeah her, well did you?" Jess looked a little pissed.

"You knoooow, Alliiicee's absolutely _looooves_ shopping." Bella said wearily. Can she even hear what Jessica is saying?

"That's it Bella, go home. You're drunk." Jess sighed. She looked around and walked towards Bella's boyfriend and asked him to take her home. "Wait a sec Derek, I'll dress Bella first. We'll meet you at the car." She picked up Bella's clothes from the floor and walked to find Bella again.

I sauntered off towards Bella. Jessica was now handing Bella her clothes. "I'll help her with that." I offered.

"Alice!" Bella gave me a hug. Is she still consciously doing that?

Jessica left us after we both helped Bella getting in her clothes and heels."Come on, I'll take you home."

"Oh, sure! It's been soooooo long." She was extremely enthusiastic about this. I wonder what she'll say about this tomorrow….

I helped her walk properly into the car. I think I might change our destination. She can't survive at home if she can't keep her head straight. I'll just take her to Edward's room. She can stay there for the night.

"Bella, can you tell me one thing. Why do you go out with the guy?" I said as I drove through the path.

"Oooh guys, whicccch one?" she said, utterly confused. Was there more than one?

"Derek,"

Bella burst into laughter. "Weeeeelll, he _is_ the moooost popular guy in school, and the hottest too! Hottest according to Lauren, I think. I always have to follow absolutely _everyyyyyything _she says! Of course if I want to be popular….and now, I am!"

"So that's it then? You just go out with him for the popularity?" I clarified.

"Oh Alice, don't forget! He's hoooooot! And the quarterback of the school!" she added.

"Then what about Edward?"

"Edwaaaarddd? I hate him." She paused for awhile. "At least I think I do, he left meeee on the woods, Alice! And then I got lost, and then Jacob Black, and then my dad, and then myyyyyy friends! But I'm aaaaaabsolutely happy of alllll that happened in my life. Especially when I met Edwaaaard…but I wasn't good enough forrr him." She _pfft_-ed. She seemed to occasionally babble about some things when she's drunk.

"Aren't you happy he's back and we're staying?" I said, trying to get some truth from her.

"Whoooooo's back?"

I laughed to myself. "Edward and the scarrryy Cullens."

"Ohhhh! You know Alice, I was always happy with the Cullens!" Her face brightened. "I'm happy you're all baack! Especially Edwaaaard! But I don't think I should forgive him."

"Why?"

"I just don't know if I could trust him again. But I still love him though."

"Then you have all the right to be with him." I encouraged.

"But he doesn't want me anymore. What difference does it make?"

"He should've told you the reason why we left in the first place." I turned off the engine.

"Why am I at your house? Are you going to dress me up again? Pleaseeee no more!" she said as I helped her out of the convertible. Edward was still at the same spot when he watched me leave.

"Don't worry, Bella not tonight." I assured her.

Bella noticed him. "Oh hello Edward!" She unexpectedly hugged my senseless brother. "I missed you!" Edward returned the hug with such compassion that I could see the love in his eyes. Bella pulled away so fast, I think I saw Edward hurt for awhile.

"I saw her with her boyfriend at Jessica Stanley's party." I explained to Edward. "She's drunk. I think she drank about 5 glasses of alcohol." I sighed. If only I could've been there earlier.

He nodded.

"Come on Bella, I'll take you upstairs." I guide her and went inside. Edward followed.

Emmet and Rosalie were at the living room staring at us.

"Hi Emmet, Rosalie!" Bella smiled.

"Hey little sis," Emmet smiled back.

"Hello Bella," Rosalie said worryingly. I wonder what's going on through her mind right now. She always hated Bella.

I went up the stairs in human speed. I didn't want Bella to get sick or anything. I placed her on Edward's couch and gave her a blanket and a pillow.

Bella yawned. "What time is it Alice?"

"It's past three in the morning. You should get a goodnight's sleep." I replied.

"You're right." She laid down and closed her eyes.

I went back to the hallway. Edward was leaning against the wall. I didn't quite understand his expression. It was hurt and at the same time relieved. "She still loves you, you know."

He looked at me. "No she doesn't. She loves that Derek guy."

"No Edward, she's just going out with him for the popularity and the looks. She's lying to herself Edward."

"How do you know that?"

I tried my best to show him my conversation with Bella at the car. His expression changed after he saw it.

"Should I talk to her?"

"Yes. But wait until she wakes up. Anyway, where's Jasper?"

"He still blames himself. He went out. Maybe north, he shouldn't be far."

I nodded and headed out for the door.

**A/N: So here's the edited version of the fourth chapter! Tell me what you think :)**


	5. We meet again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. Just Derek;**

**EPOV**

It was already late on the morning and Bella hadn't waked up yet. Is this what usually happens after every party she goes to? I watched her tossing and turning on my couch. Surprisingly, she didn't talk in her sleep anymore. She only smelled wrong for awhile. It must be the amount of alcohol in her body. Her breathing started to go faster. She must be awake already.

She looked around the room. She blinked twice. "Oh my effing God."

"What's wrong?" I panicked.

"Am I having a nightmare?"

I laughed silently. "No Bella, you're awake."

"Then if I'm really awake, what the hell am I doing here?"

"Alice took you here from Jessica Stanley's party."

"She did what!" Bella grabbed her purse and started heading for the door.

"What's wrong with that?" I argued.

She thought for a minute. "Derek was _supposed_ to take me home."

"Oh so that he could get he's hands all over you!"

"Why do you even care if that happens? I'm not your property!" she headed for the stairs this time.

I caught her arm. "Did you really mean what you said to Alice last night?"

"What? I didn't say anything."

"You said that you still love me."

She became more furious. "Why on earth would I say _that_?"

"I don't know…because you know deep down inside that it's true."

"You disgust me. Besides I was drunk…I didn't know what I was saying." Bella headed for the door without recognizing Rosalie's stare.

I was in front of her in a flash. "Don't leave."

She shook my arms off. "Let go of me!"

And then it happened. I can't hold back anymore. I kissed my beloved Bella while she desperately tried to push me away.

Useless as it maybe she slapped me. "You have _no_ right to kiss me."

"Why not Bella? Give me one good reason. And don't tell me it's because of that Derek guy!"

"I hate you." She went out of the door.

I followed her. "I'll give you a ride."

"I'd rather walk."

Alice emerged from the woods with Jasper._ Just in time_ she thought. "I'll take her."

"Yes. I'd rather Alice take me." Bella agreed.

**BPOV**

Alice was a lifesaver. If she hadn't got there in time I would end up in Edward's Volvo. She still owes me though. If she hadn't "rescued" me from Jessica's party, I wouldn't end up at the Cullen home in the first place.

"Why Alice? Why did you take me home with you? Why didn't you just leave me alone?" I asked her while she started the engine of the BMW.

"Because I had to Bella, if you only saw what you looked like with your boyfriend. You might end up having sex with him and the next thing you know you're pregnant. Besides, you were so drunk that you can't even walk straight." She stared at the road. She must have had a vision of that.

I didn't want to argue with Alice. "You still shouldn't have done that."

"You're still stubborn like always." She laughed.

I looked at the dashboard. I can't believe that it's so late already. I never wake up this late! I knew it, we shouldn't have had that party on a weekday! "Oh God,"

"What's wrong?"

"It's already late and I still have to get ready for school!"

"I can give you a ride to school." Alice offered. "We'll be there in three minutes flat."

"Really? That's fast, buuuuut no thanks. I can get there myself. 'Better late than never'." I shrugged.

A long moment passed. "Um, Bella…..do you still love Edward?" Alice asked unexpectedly.

"No." I said flatly. Why won't people believe that? Ugh.

"But you said it to me before you slept." She insisted.

"Did I really blabber nonsense last night?" I tried to change the subject. But I was truly curious on what she heard.

"About blabbering…not so much–but nonsense? No absolutely not."

"What exactly did you hear?"

She thought for a minute. We were now in front of my house. "Are you really using Derek?"

"Using? I don't understand."

"You said that you're just using him for the looks and the popularity."

I rolled my eyes. "That's not true and besides I'm drunk. I didn't know what I was saying."

"So do you mean that you were lying when you said that you still have feelings for Edward?"

"Duh, don't you get what I'm saying? Trust me just forget all the things that you've heard. There all lies." I said as I got out of the car.

School was the same as usual, time passed by easily. I wore my cheerleader uniform and tied my hair onto a high ponytail. There was practice and a game today. Yeah I know shocking, isn't it? The clumsy Bella Swan as a Forks High cheerleader; it was always a blurry memory to me on what…or who pushed me to this. I think it was Edward, well my hallucinatory version of him. I think it was the time when I was the adrenaline-junkie, danger-seeking old zombie state of Bella. At first, that was the reason that I joined the squad. And Lauren, the head cheerleader back then, accepted me with open arms. She was more than glad to have me as a cheerleader. She said that it'll boost my popularity to a _very_ high level, considering that I was 'hot' Edward Cullen's ex-girlfriend. And she was right; Lauren got knocked out of the 'most popular girl spot' or also known as the head cheerleader spot. At first she was _really_ pissed, but she had nothing else to do but settle for the vice-head cheerleader spot.

"Bella," Derek called from behind me. He was already wearing his football uniform; in his hand was his helmet.

"Hey," I smiled at him. Us being a couple wasn't a very unusual thing, it was the common head cheerleader and quarterback thing. Like in movies;

"The game starts in about five minutes; can you give me a good luck kiss?" He smiled playfully.

And as always I fell for it, I giggled and kissed him. I ended it quickly, because I swear I saw Edward and Alice from the corner of my eye. Edward's expression was pure sadness while Alice was disappointed, I think. "I- I have to go, you know how Lauren gets." I excused myself and headed for the yard behind the Gym.

When I got there, lots of people were already sitting in the bleachers, cheering for both of the teams. "Oh my gosh, where have you been?" Lauren demanded. "I've been worrying about you like…crazy! But anyway you're here so let's get started on warm-ups. The game starts in like five minutes!" She sounded a little panicky, which was so not Lauren. I laughed silently. I should be the one having these problems. Besides, I _am_ the head cheerleader.

**A/N: So here's the edited version of the fifth chap. Tell me what you think!**


	6. The Night to Die for

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. Just the plot :)**

**Lauren Mallory's POV**

Ugh, where can Bella possibly be? She's the head cheerleader and she's freakin late! Gawd, I am in so many points better than her. I'm prettier, I'm richer and I'm more popular. Well, I used to be everything that describes her. Just include 'er' or more. But anyway, once I become prom queen tomorrow Bella will go back behind my shadow….where she truly and originally belongs.

"Maybe we should start without her." I said to the other cheerleaders. People were already starting to fill in the bleachers. I think I'm gonna have a nervous breakdown here.

"Nu-uh we're not." Brittany snapped. If I ever become head cheerleader again — which I will — I swear I will make her life miserable in this squad. "The last time you taught us a routine, we lost at sectionals and Jess ended up going home with a broken leg. And besides, you're not head cheerleader anymore, Lauren. Get over it."

"I am _so_ not over it." I rolled my eyes at her. Suddenly, Bella appeared from the gates. "Oh my gosh, where have you been?" I demanded. "I've been worrying about you like…crazy!" Which was so not true; I would care less if she decides not to attend practices or games – ever. "But anyway you're here so let's get started on warm-ups. The game starts in like five minutes!"

Someday I'll regain my place as head cheerleader and I know just know how to.

**Bella Swan's POV**

_Beeeep..Beeep!_ Lauren honked impatiently.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a strapless blue Versace dress and paired it with silver heels and a Prada clutch. All of those branded stuff came from Lauren, of course. I also made sure that I didn't forget to bring my silver glittery mask with me—that's the point of a masked ball isn't it?

"Hey Bella," Jessica greeted me as I got in the Jaguar. She was wearing a pink Dior gown with lots of ruffles and paired it with a gold clutch and a pair of Jimmy Choo heels. She also had a pink sequined mask. To me she just looked like a real-life version of a Barbie doll.

"I'm just curious, why do we need to be early again?" I asked Lauren when she started to drive.

"We're going to separate the "could-be's" from the wannabes tonight. I had all the juniors' line up for this." She was wearing a black Alberta Ferretti tube dress and paired with a diamond studded Chanel clutch and silver Jimmy Choo heels. She also had a diamond-studded mask.

"Where on earth did you get an Alberta Ferretti?"

"My dad gave it to me as a present." Lauren said with pure pride. Of course her family can afford it and we can't. I'm tired of Lauren bragging all the time about how filthy rich they are. "But the color's _so_ last season, I shouldn't have chosen this. I should've borrowed my mom's Valentino instead."

"No Lauren, you look absolutely stunning tonight. I'm sure every girl will envy you." Jessica assured her.

"I know they will." Lauren said confidently.

We arrived at school at around 7 pm. There were lots of people already. "I'm so excited!" Jess giggled as we entered the gym.

There was a very long line of girls beside the stage. The three of us stood in front of it and Lauren started calling each girl.

"How many juniors will Lauren get?" I whispered to Jessica.

"It depends." Jess replied.

"Consider yourself one of us now Giselle." Lauren smiled at the blonde girl who was wearing a baby blue Gucci dress that looked like waves at her very skinny body. She also had a matching mask. To be honest, Giselle is just like the junior version of Lauren. They're both blonde, super skinny, popular and a cheerleader!

"Thanks Lauren," Giselle smiled back and walked away from us.

Lauren read the next folder –probably containing student information– and set it down in the "no no's" column. "You're not worth it." The long haired girl obeyed her and went away.

Lauren picked up another folder. It took awhile before she spoke. "Interesting….we could use you…you're like Bella in a way." She said to the brunette who was wearing a short yellow Chanel dress with a black mask. I have to admit, she really looks a lot like me…a year ago.

The roll call search continued on. I was getting bored. How long is this going to last? And more importantly, where on earth was Derek?

"May I have this dance?" a guy in a white mask offered out his hand to me. He looked very familiar to me.

Unthinkingly, I took his hand. We swayed like the other couples did at the dance floor. "You're not Derek aren't you?"

"Absolutely not."

Who was this handsome stranger? "Then who are you?"

"Well let's just say I'm a mystery."

"Do I know you?"

"Maybe."

Jessica tapped my shoulder. "I don't mean to interrupt you two, but your boyfriend's looking for you."

I stopped swaying. "I have to go. It was nice meeting you though." Although the statement 'nice dancing with you' was more appropriate, cause I didn't really know who he was. I followed Jessica. It was strange; I felt some connection to that mysterious person. Who was he?

Jessica pulled me through the crowd. "So who was the lucky guy?" she asked excitedly. That reminded me. "I honestly, don't know. He did look _extremely_ handsome though." He looked flawless in a tux and the mask with the matching white gloves made him look dreamier. I was just curious about his complexion though.

"Hello? Bella," Lauren said, irritated.

I snapped out of my trance. "I'm sorry Lauren. What did you say?"

"Daydreaming much? As I was saying, the announcement for prom queen is almost here. And we all know that it's going to be me who's gonna look fabulous with that crown obviously."

Jessica smiled. "Of course you're going to win it Lauren. You _are_ the most glamorous person in Forks High School."

"Excuse me everyone, may I have your attention please." Mr. Banner said through the microphone. Every person's attention was now at him.

"Thank you. Before we unveil our masks later by midnight, I'm pleased to announce this year's prom king and queen."

Someone handed him an envelope. He had different expressions. "This year's prom king is none other than….Derek Anderson!"

Well, duh.

All of the jocks started howling when Derek stood up from his seat beside Lauren and made his way to the cheering crowd. When he reached the stage, Mr. Banner crowned him and bowed down as if Derek was a king –well technically he was prom king.

Mr. Banner moved on. "And our prom queen, to rule with our prom king is….." Lauren stood up from her chair as if she was already called. "Bella Swan!" What! The crowd cheered.

"What the hell?" Lauren complained. From the corner of my eye, I saw her glare at me.

"It's probably just a misunderstanding." Jessica comforted her.

I stood up from my seat and made my way through the cheering crowd. I went up the stage and Mr. Banner crowned me and bowed down.

"Your prom royalty, ladies and gentlemen!" Mr. Banner announced.

Derek offered out his hand for a dance. I took it and we started swaying on the dance floor like the other couples did. "You look amazing tonight."

"Thank you….you look the same too." I grinned at him. But he was not as amazing compared to the mystery guy. Not even close.

There was something different about him today. He seemed down. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing Bells…it's just–I have the stomach flu. I think I might not last until midnight. I'm going home early today."

"Do you want to leave now? It's okay…you can leave me." I reassured him.

"Are you sure? I can stay…maybe the pain will go away."

"Yes I'm sure. Just go, don't worry about me."

He gave me one goodbye peck before he disappeared at the doors. I headed back to the table where Jessica and Mike sat. Lauren must be with Tyler somewhere.

"Where's Lauren?" I asked Jess and Mike.

"Oh she went home early. She said that she was too tired to stay." Jess replied.

"Congratulations on winning the title Bella!" Mike said happily.

I smiled at him. "Thanks,"

"Speaking of, where's your king of a boyfriend?" Jessica asked monotonously. Did she and Mike have a fight again?

"He went home early. Derek had the stomach flu."

"Well that sucks," Mike interrupted.

Someone tapped my shoulder and offered out his hand. It was him again, the mystery guy in a white mask. I took his hand and he led me to the dance floor. We swayed back and forth again.

"Shouldn't be the prom king dancing with the prom queen?" he asked.

"We already did. But Derek had the stomach flu. He had to go home early."

There was a long pause. He seemed to struggle with words. "Your boyfriend's cheating on you."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw him leave with your friend five minutes ago. I saw him Bella. I read his mind."

Read his mind? No way! This could not be him. "No," I gasped. How can I be so stupid! The pale skin and the bronze hair was a dead giveaway. "I have to go."

He let go of me and I headed back to Jess and Mike's table. I grabbed my purse.

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked.

"I'm going home. I think I feel sick too." I replied.

"How are you going home? You don't have your car with you."

"I'll take a cab." I headed for the exit. My cell phone rang. There was a message from Giselle Walters. "You have got to be kidding me." The message was a picture of Lauren and Derek making out behind the gym. What a liar! They both were.

"I told you so," Edward whispered at my ear. I accidentally dropped my phone because of that. He picked it up in a decent human speed.

I met the cold touch of his skin. He must've removed his gloves already. It felt like home. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome; did I have a chance to say that you look very beautiful tonight?"

"Are you trying to flatter me? Because it's not going to work,"

"Bella you still don't understand."

"Then explain!"

He caught my arm and pulled me towards his car. "I'll explain in the car."

I yanked my arm of his and followed him. "This better be good."

He opened the passenger door for me. "I can very much do that myself." I complained.

"Start explaining." I said when he started the engine of the Volvo.

"I feel like you've really changed Bella." He said worryingly.

"This is what you _wanted_ right? For me to live like every normal person does without the danger you're causing me."

"Yes I did…but not like this."

"I'm still waiting for that explanation." I said impatiently.

He took a deep breath. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Oh I think it's pretty obvious. You left me remember?"

"I lied to you Bella. I'm so sorry."

"Yes you did. You said that you will never come back but now you're here."

He looked at me with sincere eyes. "No, I didn't tell you the reason why we left."

"Then what _is_ the real reason?" I demanded.

"I only left you because I wanted to protect you from me….from what I am. I was scared that maybe one day I will not be able to resist and I would end up killing you. I thought that I could stand being away from you and the truth is I can't. I can't even stand to let you go again and repeat the same mistake. I was thinking about you and only you when I was away. Will you forgive me?"

**A/N: Well there you go, the edited version of the sixth chap everyone! Tell me what you think.**


	7. Amends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Bella Swan's POV**

I just don't know what to say. I want to forgive him but I can't. I just can't. What if all the things that he said were all untrue? Or worse, what if leaves again after I forgive him? I just can't trust him yet. He'll have to prove himself to me all over again. "I'll think about it." I said as I got out of the car. He was in front of me before I even had the chance to close the car door.

"Why won't you forgive me Bella? Give me one good reason." He pleaded.

I started heading for the porch. He followed me. "Because you were not there when I needed you Edward," I faced him. "Where were you when Charlie died? Where were you when I was grieving for his death?" I was starting to feel tears well up in my eyes. "Alice should've seen that. But still…you _didn't_ come back! You didn't care of how I felt. You were not there when I needed you most." I started walking towards my house again.

He caught my arm. "I'm sorry. I was confused at that time. I didn't know that if I come back–that you will still forgive me."

I shook his arm off. "I think we both know the answer to that now."

"Give me one more chance Bella."

I shut the door at his face. After that, I finally broke down into tears.

"Bella, please,"

"Go away!" I said between sobs.

Then there was complete silence. Maybe he had really gone away.

**Edward Cullen's POV**

If Bella only knew that I still loved her after all this time. If I could just make her listen even for just one minute; then she will understand. But how could I explain if she won't even let me in? An obvious thought occurred to me. Her window; I climbed at the tree nearest to Bella's window. Luckily, she left the window open. I jumped into it and landed smoothly in the familiar room. Nothing had changed from my last visit. Except for the pictures with her "friends" pinned to the walls. I silently went down the stairs and headed for the hallway.

I heard something shatter. "How did you get in here?" Bella whispered. She bent down to clean up the broken glass.

I helped her. "I went through your window."

She pushed my hand away. "I'll do it." Bella look like a mess than from when I last saw her. Her makeup was totally ruined because of her crying. Her hair was also a mess….like a haystack. But beyond all that, she still looked more than beautiful. "Oww!"

"What happened?" I was starting to smell blood.

She pushed me away again with her other arm. "I'm bleeding, get away from me."

"That's not going to bother me anymore."

She was washing her cut at the sink. "What do you mean?"

"Let's say that I had a very educational experience." I smiled. "When I was away thinking that I will never see you again, I got over your sweet smell."

"Then it was very educational, indeed." She smiled back.

"Are you still not going to forgive me?"

"Well, it doesn't mean that if we broke up we can't be friends anymore. So in other words….we're friends again, _just _friends_._ But I'm not saying that you're completely forgiven for what you did."

"I'm glad that you finally forgiven me. But can't you still accept the fact that I have never stopped loving you?"

"I told you, I need to think. Just be contented on us being friends first."

"I hope you figure it out in time."

"Well don't hope too much…it may disappoint you in the end. So for now, can you _please_ leave? I still need to rest."

She was pushing me to the door. "Good night Bella." _I'll be back later in your bedroom._

"Same to you…bah-bye;"

**Bella Swan's POV**

I was struggling with the fact that I forgave Edward after what he's done and stayed friends with him. Even though his explanation was quite reasonable, I'm still confused on whether to forgive him or not. I think I'm falling for him again.

"Bella!" Lauren called out from across the table. "Stop daydreaming and listen to me!" she ordered, irritated.

Giselle and another addition to Lauren's group snickered.

"BTW everyone, if you're wondering who the newest stowaway….that is Megan Allen. Her dad is super rich. He's like in Forbes or something." Lauren continued.

"Actually…"

Lauren cut Megan off. "Bored already. Anyway, you're all invited to my sleepover tonight as usual."

All the other girls started to giggle in anticipation.

The rest of the day flowed smoothly. I didn't hurry on going home. I stayed behind and sat on the rarely used benches and scanned through my phone. I saw Giselle and Megan whispering to each other on the lawn.

"Hey Bella," Derek kissed my cheek and sat down beside me.

I flinched away from him.

"What's the matter, babe?" he kissed me on the neck this time.

I stood up from the bench. "You think I don't know, do you?"

He also stood up. "What are you talking about?"

"You're cheating on me."

"What! That's not true." He looked surprised.

I showed him the picture of him and Lauren making out last night. "Then explain _this_!"

For one moment he seemed speechless. "Who sent you that 'because that's not true!"

"Is it? How about your love for me is that true?"

"Of course…would I lie to you?"

"You just did." I said as I walked away.

**A/N: Okay so not much has been changed here, nothing was changed to be exact =))**


	8. Sleepover surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related to it.**

**EPOV**

I was curious on why Bella didn't rush home like the others today. I let my other siblings go home without me while Alice shot me questioning looks. I followed Bella as close as possible but at the same time not being seen by anyone. She sat down on one of those rarely used benches and scanned her cell phone. I saw her cheater boyfriend heading towards her.

"Hey Bella," Derek kissed her on the cheek. I looked away because of the pang of jealousy that I painfully felt. To my surprise, Bella flinched away.

"What's the matter, babe?" I had to look away again because he kissed her on the neck this time. _What is her problem? _Derek thought.

Bella stood up from the bench. "You think I don't know, do you?"

He also stood up. "What are you talking about?"

"You're cheating on me."

_What! H-how did she know that? Did Lauren? _"What! That's not true." He looked extremely surprised.

She showed him something in her phone. It was the picture of him cheating last night. _Shit! H-how did she get this? _"Then explain _this_!" Bella demanded.

_How would I explain this to her? Shit! I have to find my way through this. _"Who sent you that 'because that's not true!"

"Is it? How about your love for me is that true?"

"Of course….would I lie to you?"

"You just did." She said as she walked away. And as usual, I followed her.

Derek also followed her. "Bella let me explain!"

They reached her Audi. I wonder how she managed to afford it. "Leave me alone, Derek." She said and drove off the driveway.

**BPOV**

I brought nothing to Lauren's house but my pouch with a toothbrush in it. As usual, Lauren held her sleepover at their guest house. Six velvet mattresses were laid at the floor side-by-side. Above them, was our names assigned for each mattress. Lauren's mattress stood out, it was a glittering gold color. Beside her were Giselle and Jessica. She must consider them as her "first-class" friends. Beside Jessica were me and Julie. While beside Giselle was Megan. It was obvious that Lauren didn't really like Julie and I like the way she liked the others. The room was filled with lots of sweets. I wonder what Lauren was up to tonight.

"So…who's up to play a game of truth or dare?" Lauren asked excitedly. The small tiara on her hair is extremely intimidating.

Everyone's eyes brightened. Jessica spoke for the group. "Of course everyone does!"

"Hmm…to whom shall we start?" Lauren looked at everyone in the room. "How about you Jessica…truth or dare?"

"Truth," she beamed.

"Have you already slept with Mike…even once?"

"Sadly, no;" Jess confessed.

Lauren looked at Julie. "Julie, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she sighed.

"Shove your face into that bowl of chocolate pudding." Lauren commanded. Jessica and the others giggled.

"B-but–I can't do that!" Julie protested.

"Do it or your off the island Little Julie."

"But I can't…its disgusting!" she hesitated.

"You can't? I'll do it for you." Lauren stood up and got the enormous bowl of pudding. She spilled out the whole bowl at Julie's head until it was empty. For a minute there she looked like a giant chocolate figure. Lauren and the other girls started laughing. Giselle threw a towel at her. Julie wiped the pudding out of her face and walked away from everyone. She must be heading home. Poor Julie, she doesn't deserve this.

"How about you Lauren, truth or dare?"I asked her. The other girls immediately stopped laughing.

Lauren shot me a dark look. "Truth,"

"Have you slept with my boyfriend and flirted with him behind my back?" I demanded.

The room went silent. Even Lauren was surprised. "Yes…" she paused. "Did you know that Derek prefers me than you? You were nothing to him, Bella. You were just his flavor of the month."

"How about you…what are you to him?"

"I'm his new _girlfriend_." She spit the word at me.

"Don't be so sure Lauren. Dumb jocks easily change their minds. I won't be surprised if he's cheating at you right now." I turned for the door.

Lauren caught my arm and spun me around. "If it isn't so obvious, you're so out of the group."

"Fine, I'm glad to walk away." I turned for the door again.

"Remember this Bella, I made you…I can easily destroy you."

"It's pathetic that I actually want to be like you guys." I shot back at them and left.

I ran outside. I might have a chance that I will still catch up with Julie. But the parking lot of the Mallorys was empty except for the cars. I might as well go home too. It was a school night after all. I wonder what might happen tomorrow.

**AN: And here's the edited version of the eight chap!**


	9. School is not so cool anymore

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything here but the fanfic and the invented characters.**

**Bella Swan's POV**

I looked at my window the following morning. Ugh. It was snowing today. I took a hot shower and got a less noticeable outfit. I wore a white H&M button-up blouse and a pair of jeans. Yup, Bella Swan's back to wearing jeans. It was so long since I've worn jeans that I forgot how comfortable they were. I also got my heels and an olive yellow trench coat. I was surprised to see Derek waiting for me at the school parking lot. What does he want now?

"Bella," he greeted me when I got out of my car.

"What do you want?" I said icily. I started walking towards my class. He followed me. I was starting to see the Cullens leaning against the Volvo.

"I just wanted to say sorry…for everything."

"Apology not accepted. And you have my blessing. Enjoy Lauren's company."

"That's not it. I don't have fun with Lauren. I enjoy my time more with you."

I started walking faster. He had a hard time keeping up with me.

"Bella, please forgive me." He pleaded.

"No, stay away from me;"

"C'mon Bella…forgive me, I'm begging."

"Save it."

"Bella, please, I didn't mean to hurt you."

I turned to face him. "You should have thought of that before you started cheating on me. I never liked you that much anyway. Now, will you just leave me _alone_?"

We were just passing by the Cullens when it happened. I didn't notice the snow on the road that I slipped. I waited for me to land on my back. But I didn't feel anything. I just felt hard, cold arms supporting my back. I looked up. It was Edward. I settled myself and stood up again.

Derek approached me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said, still staring at Edward. "Thanks,"

He just flashed his breathtaking smile at me.

I broke off my trance. I headed for my first class again, with Derek tailing behind me. I felt my cheeks blush while walking.

"What can I do for you to forgive me, Bella?" Derek insisted.

Ugh, why won't he leave me alone? I faced him and from the corner of my eye, I saw the Cullens still watching us. "Go to hell, Derek." Emmet and Jasper snickered from behind. I walked towards the corridors again and when I got inside, I saw a brunette girl crying, sitting on the floor beside the lockers at the deserted corridor. It was Julie Shay.

She looked up when I sat on the floor beside her.

"What happened?" I asked sincerely. I was happy now that I don't have to pretend to care for Lauren's insecurities.

"Lauren kicked me out." She said between sobs. "She said that I was useless at their group."

I rubbed her back with my hand.

"Thanks for standing up for me last night." She wiped her tears with her hands. "Is it true that Lauren also kicked you off the island?"

I laughed a little. "She did. I just realized being popular isn't worth it anymore."

"That's true. I just wanted to be like you and the other girls when I lined up for that stupid recruitment. I wanted to be somebody. I wanted to feel important. But now I know that it's not worth it." She explained. "Considering the trouble that you get into,"

"What do you mean?"

"Lauren dared me to sleep with Giselle's boyfriend. But I didn't have the guts to do it. Maybe that's why she kicked me out."

There was a long silence between us. She looked over my shoulder. "So are you going to go out with Edward again?"

"I don't know…I think it's better for me to stay single for awhile. It's hard to trust people anyway." I shrugged.

"But you still have feelings for him though, right?" Julie insisted.

"If you put it that way…then yes. Wait, why are we talking about this anyway?"

She ignored me. She looked over my shoulder again. I looked back to whatever she was looking at. And then I saw it. Edward was staring at me. While the rest of the Cullens pretended that they didn't hear a thing and continued on walking towards their classes. From the corner of my eye, I think I saw Emmet snicker. I turned my back on them. I felt my cheeks blush.

When they were gone, Julie laughed softly. "You're blushing hard, Bella."

Lunch wasn't the same as usual. Of course, there were a couple of changes since we didn't belong to Lauren's group anymore. The upside is we don't have to adore her anymore. But the downside is that Julie and I were left to sit at the always deserted table beside the Cullens. It was a surprise when Angela and Ben came to sit beside us.

"Hey, I've heard." Angela said sincerely.

"I have a lot to say to you Ang, I'm sorry for everything that I've done. I shouldn't have ditched you for Lauren's group." I glanced at her.

"It's okay. It's not your fault anyway. Forget about it."

"Thanks so much Ang," I hugged her. "You're a true friend."

All of us chatted animatedly about the nearing graduation while Ben made snide comments about Mike and Jess. I almost tripped someone with my leg when she passed our table. "Oh my gosh…I'm so sorry."

I looked up and stood to see my almost victim. It was Lauren. And behind her were her followers.

I thought twice about my apology. She didn't deserve it. "Actually…I'm so not." I said smugly.

Lauren scanned me head-to-toe, checking my outfit, like every other day that I spent with her. "Jeans? You're violating the dress code, B" She disapproved.

"I thought those rules only applied to your group. And I'm not part of your group anymore." I said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Your right. But there are always exceptions to a rule." She scanned the people in our table. "But since you're already sitting in a loser table, I'll forget that you're wearing jeans 'cause you're already punishing yourself. That is _low_, B." Her 'disciples' laughed with her.

I ignored her comments. I noticed that she was wearing a pearl white chiffon dress. "That's one pretty dress Lauren." I grabbed my yogurt. "It needs a little more color." I splashed the yogurt at her white dress. It was now dripping with strawberry yogurt. "There you go…now it's colorful!" Her followers reacted and wiped Lauren's dress with a dozen of tissues. Everyone in the room was in shock. Nobody _ever_ stood up against Lauren. Nobody but now;

"I hate you! You're such a jerk. Do you know how much this cost?" Lauren screamed at me.

"You act like a spoiled brat!" I shot back.

"And you act like a little _bitch_." She responded and started to walk away when the bell rang.

I placed my foot in front of her. And to my surprise, she didn't see it so obviously she tripped because of it. "Oops, watch where you're going Lauren."

**A/N: Here it is! Tell me what you think!**


	10. Banned

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

Lauren stood up and fixed her tiny dress and turned to glare me. There were no more audiences to see her do her little acts. We were the only people left in the cafeteria, glaring at each other.

Lauren spoke first. "Do you know what you look like Bella? You look like a helpless bitch in clothes that look like I want to puke on them." She paused to scan me from head-to-toe "But it looks like somebody already did."

If her followers were still here, they would've laughed at that because her comment was nasty times ten. "How about you Lauren? Do you know what you look like?"

"Of course I do. I'm the prettiest and richest most popular girl in school. Everyone desires to be with or like me." She said proudly.

"Then if you're so popular, how come nobody voted you as prom queen?"

"Correction: _You_ cheated at the ballots. You had the Cullens vote for you. That's why I didn't get enough votes to win the title that was rightfully _mine_ and you _stole_ it from me!" she advanced towards me and pulled locks of my hair.

I attacked her back and it started turning into a fight. We bumped into several tables and chairs. One time, Lauren had the upper hand and she pulled me towards the girls' bathroom outside the cafeteria. She pushed me towards the wall mirror and all the glass shook.

"I warned you Bella. You don't know who you're competing with." Lauren whispered. She banged my head at the mirrors again. I think I'm going to have bruises after this.

I fought back and pushed her towards the stalls. Lauren fell back on one of the cubicles. She screamed in disgust. "I hate you!"

"I hate you more!" I responded.

"Stop this!" another voice shouted at the both of us. It was the principal. "You and you, my office!"

Lauren and I still kept glaring at each other while we headed for Mr. Greene's (**a/n: Is the spelling the right one in Eclipse?**) office. He sat on his chair and he instructed us to stand in front of his table.

"Now, explain yourselves." He ordered.

Lauren and I both talked at once and started blaming different things to each other.

Mr. Greene silenced the both of us. "Let's do this in an orderly way. Now Miss Mallory your explanation please;"

Lauren snickered. "Bella was the first one to attack me, sir. You wouldn't imagine the things that she's done to me. If you wouldn't have shown up, well…I might as well be dead by now."

"Lies!" I hissed.

"Another word Miss Swan and you're going to detention." He looked at Lauren again. "Continue please."

"She also cheated in the ballots at prom. That's the only reason why she won. Bella's a monster, Mr. Greene. She should get arrested or something." Lauren continued her explanation full of lies.

"Hmmm...I see. I believe you have an explanation for this, Miss Swan?"

"First of all, I didn't do any of the things Lauren just said. She's the one who really does that! She was the first one to attack me that's why she should be the one who gets detention!" I explained thoroughly.

"That's not true, Mr. Greene. She's the one telling lies. How could someone like me do those things? There so mean and…..not me." Lauren interjected.

The principal silenced us yet again. "Okay, I've heard enough. I both heard what you have to say. So for the meantime, you are suspended and banned from the school grounds Miss Swan. Until we investigate further on this subject. This will be effective _immediately_."

"But I wasn't the one who did it!" I protested. I saw Lauren snickering and smiling beside me.

"Do you have any proof?"

"No but–"

"Then no…no buts;" He interjected. "You are therefore banned from school grounds Miss Swan…effective immediately. Go back to your class now Ms. Mallory."

"Consider yourself dethroned, queen B." Lauren said in a voice that I doubt Mr. Greene could hear, before getting out of the room. I'm one hundred percent sure that she will immediately tell everyone the "good news" ASAP. This is so unfair! I wasn't the one who did it and I'm the one who got "expelled" from the school!

"Bella," Alice reached out to me. "What happened?"

Figures. As if she didn't already know. "Not now," I shook her off. I was already having a _very_ bad day.

Alice still insisted. "Tell me," Her position was as if she was planning on hugging me.

"Alice…not now." I walked away from her.

There was no sense of staying in school anymore so I went home. I didn't have anything to do so I just called my mom. It was a delight to hear her voice again. It's been months since I replied to her e-mails. I really miss her.

"Hey Mom," I said half-heartedly. I was still sad to the fact that I can't go to school anymore.

"What's wrong honey?" I always hate these things about moms. They always know everything.

"Um, can I go there?"

"To Florida? Well, of course Bella. When are you planning to go?" she seemed excited of that idea.

"I was thinking…tomorrow." A better way to escape Forks, there's not much to do around here anymore. I need to go back to the sun again.

"Okay, you're welcome here anytime."

"Love you Mom," I said as a goodbye.

"Love you too Bella, see you tomorrow." then the phone died.

I decided to visit my father's grave for the first…..and maybe the last time. I've obviously gotten over the fact that he's gone to the "other side" but I still miss him. And it hurts me because this maybe the last time I will visit his grave. After a few minutes, it felt like someone was watching me from afar. But I must be paranoid because I was the only person there. I forgot that the hole in my chest can't handle being alone. After a few seconds, there was a movement near the forest. Someone must really be watching me. But who? I gasped in shock. Victoria and Laurent finally came for me.

A figure emerged from the trees. "Hello Bella,"

**A/N: Tell me what you think on the edited version of this chapter! Thaaaaankks!**


	11. Gone

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Twilight.**

**APOV**

I can't believe it! The principal suspended Bella from the school. It's Lauren Mallory who's supposed to be expelled. She's such a liar and Bella's innocent. I have to help Bella get back to school. But how….? I have to find a way to convince the principal that Bella's inn–…

_Vision_

_Bella was leaning at her father's grave, crying. She was simply staring at it. Someone or something moved from the bushes. At first she simply ignored it. But when it moved for the second time, she tore her eyes away from Charlie's grave and looked curiously at the forest. Something that emerged from it made her gasp in shock. Then, all went black_

_End of Vision_

"No," I gasped.

Jasper shook my shoulders."What did you see?"

I looked at him worryingly. "Bella," I muttered. "I-I—I can't see her!" I felt Jasper sending waves of calm towards me. It was a good thing Edward was out hunting. If he were here, he'll probably go berserk.

"What do we do? What was the last thing you saw?"

"S-she was at Charlie's grave and then something emerged from the forest." I struggled with words.

"Victoria?"

"No. Everything just suddenly disappeared. Her future Jasper–– why did it suddenly disappear?" I said alarmingly. It hurt me to think that Bella was probably…_dead_.

Jasper pulled me towards the door. "Come on let's go to Charlie's grave."

Jasper and I ran hand-in-hand with each other in the forest. I wished fervently that we won't stumble into Edward. I don't want him to lose his mind about this. As Jasper and I ran, I searched and searched for Bella's future. But there was nothing. Nothing but a big blank.

When we reached Charlie's grave, my nose wrinkled a bit. "Do you smell what I smell?"

Jasper was quite confused. "There are werewolves in Forks? They still exist?"

"Yes, and it's combined with Bella's scent. Could it possibly be that–"

"Bella's with a werewolf?" Jasper finished my sentence.

"Maybe. Let's follow the scent."

The trail we followed just led us to Bella's house. But still, no sign of Bella there. Where could she be? It's almost twilight, Edward's gonna be home soon. "Where could she be?" I said with the same mask of worry.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Alice. The house just seems so empty." Jasper looked around. "Maybe we should search around the house."

I nodded. We both searched for things that might lead us to Bella. Jasper looked downstairs while I did upstairs. I started first with Bella's room. Nothing has changed much since I last been here when I helped Bella for prom last year. I smiled at the memories I had with her.

I searched for Charlie's old room next. To my surprise, I didn't know Bella owned a lot of clothes! The bedroom I knew was turned into a really big walk-in closet. But something was wrong here. Most of the garment bags and hangers were empty and most of her handbags were also missing. Did she go on a trip?

"Alice, I think I found something." Jasper called from the kitchen.

I rushed down. "Me too. What is it?"

He pointed to the note on the refrigerator.

It was Bella's now elegant scrawl written on it.

_To whoever notices my absence, I've gone to Jacksonville. But I'll return soon._

"She went home." Jasper stated sadly.

"So that's why her things were gone." I figured. "But that still doesn't solve the thing about the werewolf's scent combined with hers."

"Maybe we should ask Carlisle." He suggested.

"But Edward's going to hear us."

"He's going to find out soon, isn't he?" he shrugged.

I nodded in defeat. Jasper was right. Even though we hide this from Edward, he's still going to notice Bella's absence.

**EPOV**

As I headed for our house, I heard Alice and Jasper whispering to Carlisle. I tried to listen to their thoughts but as usual, everyone was blocking me. When I opened the door, all went silent. Alice came forward.

"Edward," she breathed. "Don't be mad at me for saying this but–Bella's gone; to Jacksonville. I'm so sorry for not seeing this. It's my entire fault Edward."

I couldn't find my voice. Why would my dear Bella leave? I mean, I know that she got suspended for something that she didn't commit, but–just why?

Alice patted my back. "It's okay Edward. Bella's going to be back soon."

"When_ is_ soon?" I asked monotonously.

For that, Alice had no answer. But she tried struggling with her words anyway. "I-I don't really know Edward."

"Can't you look for her future?" I said furiously.

"That's just it. I can't. Her future just suddenly disappeared."

Jasper interjected. "But we do know one thing. Alice and I think that Bella mingled her fate with a werewolf. That's why Alice can't see her."

"A werewolf?"

"We don't know who exactly but Carlisle says that there's a pack over at the treaty line." Alice answered this time.

I headed for the door again. I must find Bella.

"You're not allowed to go there." Alice warned as if I didn't know.

"I'm not crossing it." Then I broke into a sprint.

I heard Alice complain as I left. "He never listens, does he?"

**A/N: Here's the edited version of this chap! Review please? :)**


	12. Liars go to Hell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**APOV**

_**One week later…**_

All things went back to the way they were. It was like all the happiness disappeared again. Edward stays locked in his room for days and just goes out to hunt. He went back to his moping state when his search for Bella ended up in a big disappointment. I tried to tell him that his beloved Bella was in Florida but he didn't believe me. Every day, I still continue on searching for Bella's future. But there was still nothing. Are my visions slipping away?

"Edward we have to go." I called out. "Time for school."

Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie were waiting for us at the Volvo. As usual, Edward drove his precious car. The drive was longer than usual and silent. As we looked for a parking space, we passed by a black Audi. Could it be? A vision finally struck me. Bella was really back. She's going to pass by our table later at lunch.

I saw Edward smile for what seemed like years. Everybody shot me questioning looks.

"Bella's back." I announced happily.

**BPOV**

"Phew! I think that's all of it." I said as I wiped my hair away from my face. Jake and I settled my bags in my room. Well, Jacob did most of it. It was no burden for him. He was a strong werewolf after all (**a/n: well, she knows about the werewolf stuff,)**. "Thanks for coming with me. I really appreciate it." We just arrived from Jacksonville. Jacob and I spent a week with Renee. I was a bit surprised when I got a call from Mr. Greene that I was no longer suspended from Forks High and that I can come back for graduation.

"No prob Bells." Jacob helped me return my things to my closet. He's just so kind.

"Doesn't the pack need you?" the question popped from my mind.

"I haven't been phasing into a werewolf since we left Bella. How should I know?" he rolled his eyes.

"Go, I'll be fine here." I think.

"Are you sure you can handle this enormous pile of clothes by yourself?" he gestured to my bags.

I rolled my eyes.

"Your place reeks Bells!" Jacob complained.

I didn't smell anything uninviting. In fact, the place still smells the same the way I left it. It must be my dull human senses.

"Vampires." He seemed to talk to himself. He immediately rushed downstairs.

I ran after him. "Here?"

"Yes and there was two of them. The scent's still fresh."

We stopped at the kitchen. My note on the refrigerator was gone. "Laurent? Victoria?"

"No, the Cullens."

Two of the Cullens were here. But why?

I arrived at school earlier than usual. I mean, honestly I always come late all the time. I should change my ways if I really want to go to Dartmouth next fall. Well the truth is, I already got accepted just two days ago. But I'm never telling anyone this. Consider it as my dirty little secret. It was very cloudy today so I just wore a D&G black dress with a white blouse under it and black pumps and necklaces. The day flowed smoothly as usual. But it was at Lunch when Alice caught up with me.

I was passing by their table when she greeted. "Welcome back Bella!"

I just smiled at her.

When I was about to walk again she spoke up. "Would you like to sit with us?" She offered the seat between her and Edward.

"It's nice of you to offer but I already have plans." I let her down easy.

"Be careful on not slipping and falling into anything." Emmet joked. Rosalie laughed. It was surprising to see her like that. I mean, she _always_ hated me.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't." I laughed slightly and headed for the table where Angela and Ben sat.

"Hey Bella," Angela handed me an envelope when I sat down. "So are we going?"

I opened the envelope. It was an invitation to the school's graduation party. I think a little celebration won't hurt anyone. "Sure."

"So how did your application go?" I knew that she was talking about Dartmouth. She was the only person that I told. I could trust her, couldn't I?

"I got accepted." I whispered, a smile spreading across my face.

Angela was shocked—in a good way. We half screamed in whispers. "I'm happy for you Bella! I can't believe you're going to Dartmouth!"

"Shh!" I hissed. The last thing I want is for Lauren to find out. I heard that she also wanted to go there but only one student from Forks High is going to be accepted. I must be lucky.

"Oops sorry," she shot me an apologetic glance.

"What are you two talking about?" Ben looked up from the comic book that he was reading.

"Nothing," Angela and I laughed together.

"_Women_," Ben glared at us and returned to his reading.

Mr. Banner gave us a pop quiz in Biology. And it was harder to think because Edward was staring at me the whole period. Didn't I tell him that we were_ just_ friends? When I was about to head for Gym, Mr. Banner asked me a favor that I wouldn't normally do if I was still friends with Lauren.

"Um Bella, can you please get the test papers on my desk? I think I forgot them." He asked politely.

"Sure," I nodded and walked back to the classroom. When I got there, I saw the last person that I wanted to see. The school's star _witch_. And worse, she was switching our test papers. Lauren Mallory.

"What the hell are you doing?" I almost shouted at her. How I wished Mr. Banner just came back personally so that he could catch Lauren cheating.

"Oh relax, I'm just making sure that I'm the one who gets high grades." She placed the switched test papers back into the pile.

I tried to retrieve the test papers but Lauren yanked them away. "Do you know how you got back in school Bella?" She snickered icily.

"Hmm...lemme guess, you turned yourself in?" I said sarcastically.

"It's because Alice Cullen bribed you in." She breathed impatiently.

Alice! What?—how? Why? It suddenly caught my interest. "Bribed me in?"

"Yes, she used her – _charm_ in pleading to the principal." She sneered.

Oh, whatever. I tried to yank the test papers away from Lauren again. But she was good at holding on to them. Maybe if I fool her out of it. Tsk, I'm going to be late for Gym.

"Oh don't even think about it." She laughed evily.

"Just give me the papers." We started playing tug-of-war with it. "Give them to me!" I commanded.

"Never!" she screeched and ran out of the door.

**A/N: So, what do you think?**


	13. Bare Me Not

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**BPOV**

It was hard to chase Lauren with heels. So instead, I hooked my Jimmy Choos off my feet and ran toward Lauren again. Ugh! She _always_ gets me into trouble, even when we were still friends. How did I become friends with her in the first place?

_Flashback_

_It was about six months ago. Three days after the Cullens left. It was a usual Lunch hour. I sat with Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Eric, Tyler and Lauren. I remembered this day so easily. It was the day when all of our friendship turned into a social whirlwind._

"_Oh my God! I'm sick of you losers!" Lauren protested. All eyes were on her, bewildered. Except for me though, I was still in my zombie state. "I can't believe I hang out with people like you. C'mon Jess were leaving." She grabbed her purse and stood up from the table._

"_Wait! How about Be–" Jess didn't finish her sentence._

"_Whatever! Bring her if you want to." Lauren glared and walked away from us._

_Jess pulled me frantically from my seat and we went to follow Lauren._

_End of Flashback_

Lauren stopped in front of the English classroom. "Oh give it up Bella. You know I always win." She reminded me.

"Then maybe it's time for a change." I snickered.

"Never gonna happen." She vowed to herself and ran off again. All the people we passed stared at us…again. How could Lauren even bear to run in such high stilettos? As we ran, I thought I passed by a spiky black-haired girl. It must be Alice.

"Just give it to me!" I demanded.

"In your dreams;" Lauren spatted.

I had no patience in running anymore so I grabbed hold of Lauren's bag and she tripped. Leaving the test papers on the floor; I was about to retrieve them but Lauren pulled my feet and I landed on the floor just like her. She started crawling for it.

I pulled her leg and I started crawling for it too. "Those are mine!"

Lauren and I started playing tug-of-war with the test papers again until somebody finally grabbed hold of it.

It wasn't me.

Neither was it Lauren.

It was the principal.

Lauren and I both stood up, glaring at each other. "So the two of you again, care to explain?" Mr. Greene held the test papers up.

"Bella switched the test papers, sir. I just grabbed it from her so that I can return them to where they properly belonged. I just made a run for it because Bella was going to kill me." Lauren said so fast.

"That isn't true!" I hissed menacingly.

Mr. Greene looked at me seriously. "Miss Swan, this is such a disgrace. I mean, you just got into Dartmouth and this is the record you want to show them? This is very improper behavior for an Ivy League college."

"What?! B-Bella got accepted? To Dartmouth?" Lauren said angrily. Tsk, thanks a lot Mr. Green

"Yes a few days ago. But I'm afraid Bella might have to settle for another college. I have notified Dartmouth and…" he looked at me. "They've decided to cancel you're acceptance."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Lauren's lips turn up. The principal talked to Lauren this time. "And as for you Miss Mallory, I expect no more trouble from you. Because_ you're_ going to Dartmouth this fall. I'm afraid we have to give you Miss Swan's slot there."

Lauren began to smile. It was almost smug. "Oh my Gosh! Thank you, Mr. Greene! I will assure you, no more trouble coming from me. I promise!" She wailed with excitement.

"I'll count on that Miss Mallory. Go back to your class now." He commanded.

My whole world crashed into pieces. It was for real this time. Dartmouth—_ gone_. My only dream— and Charlie's crushed. What would Renee's reaction be? I don't know any way to survive this. I could just burst into tears right now.

"And as for you Miss Swan, I advise that you find another college to apply to. You're lucky I didn't expel you today. I don't actually let cases like this slip but its graduation tomorrow anyway. I'm feeling a little generous." He smiled at me and walked away. I went back to my class, in the zombie state that many people have forgotten.

_Flashback_

"_Hi Bella!" Angela passed by Me, Jess and Lauren's Lunch table._

_I didn't respond to her. This was the day when I started to become a part of the popular crowd._

"_Actually, everyone calls her B now. So we expect you to call her that." Lauren said nastily._

"_But since popular people like us don't talk to losers like you. You probably don't have to care." Jessica added._

_I could feel Angela staring at me. "Well, see you around then Bella."_

_I didn't even look at her. "Um, did you hear something, girls?" I said sarcastically._

"_I didn't. You?" Jess looked at Lauren._

"_Nope." She replied. Angela went away, embarrassed._

_Jessica and Lauren started laughing. "What was she wearing? Her grandmother's skirt?"_

_After Lunch, I talked to Angela privately at a deserted hallway where no one can see._

"_Angela," I whispered and pulled her behind the lockers._

_She frowned at me. "I thought popular people like you don't waste your time talking to losers like me." She accused freely._

"_You know Jess didn't mean that." I pursed my lips._

"_Oh I'm sure she did." Angela accused. "And I'm sure you're going to have the same motto in life too."_

"_You don't understand." I sighed._

"_Oh I do. I completely do. You want to be like Jess and Lauren. You want to be popular like them. You want all the flashy clothes and stuff. But what's the point? " she paused. "What have they _done_ to you, Bella?"_

_I didn't know what to say. Angela had the wrong opinion about Jess and Lauren. I wanted to tell her that. But I don't want to hurt her feelings._

"_See! You don't even deny it!" she almost accused screamingly. "What have they _done _to you? Last time, I went to Lauren's party and I was watching you. What were you thinking Bella?! You're just standing there getting drunk while flirting with some guy you don't even know!"_

"_Shh!" I gasped. I was frightened that we might attract attention._

"_Why did you even decide to talk to me here Bella? Just say what you have to. I'm going to be late for class." Angela breathed._

"_It's a little hard for me to say this but….I-I think we shouldn't be friends…anymore." I stuttered._

_Angela sighed heavily. "You should have figured that out sooner. I was wrong Bella. You're not becoming one of them. You're turning just _like _them. You've changed." And she walked away._

_I pulled her arm. "Just don't talk or look at me when you pass by me."_

"_Oh sure! I would be glad to do that small favor of yours." Angela said sarcastically and walked away. And that was when our friendship officially ended._

_End of Flashback_

"Ow!" Something hit me and I collapsed. My vision became blurrier and blurrier by the second.

I heard Lauren laugh, a little smug. "Whoops. My hand slipped." She obviously hit the volleyball on purpose. Her followers laughed with her.

Coach Clapp rushed me to the nurse. I laid there for a few minutes until Angela arrived.

"Hey," Angela sat on the bed that I was laying on. "How are you feeling?"

I sat up. "Hey Ang, quite good actually."

She smiled at me. "Listen, it's getting late. I have to go home. Alice Cullen volunteered herself to give you a ride home. I'll just see you tomorrow."

Alice! What now? She still owes me a _ton_ of explanation. "Bye." I waved at Angela.

After five minutes, Alice entered the nurse's office. "Hi Bella!" she flashed her laser-white teeth at me. "So are you ready to go?"

"I'm not coming with you, Alice." I shook my head stubbornly. "Not after the last time."

Her smile didn't vanish. Instead, she pulled my arm and led me across the parking lot. "Oh don't be like that. Sleepovers are sometimes fun too."

I didn't notice that she wasn't leading me to my Audi…..she was leading me to a silver Volvo. I hesitated.

"Oh come on Bella, it's not like I'm forcing you into this." She snickered.

"I think it's pretty obvious. Where's my car?"

"I had Edward drive it to your house." What a relief! Edward wasn't there. "So come on already." Alice insisted.

It was probably the second to the last day that I'll ever see them anyway. "Hey, whatever makes you happy." I'll be off to Florida soon. Thinking of college made me sad. Dartmouth was the only thing that mattered to me. And it was gone.

**A/N: Yay! So I managed to make this chap longer than the others. So sorry if there are misspelled words. Please review! =))**


	14. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I so totally don't own anything.**

**APOV**

I still can't believe that Edward and Bella are going to the same school next year. They really must be meant for each other! But if it wasn't for that—_ irritating_ human Lauren, Bella would probably have a chance to go to Dartmouth. Ugh! I totally hate that girl! She always ruins everything.

"Where's everyone?" Bella asked when we arrived at the house. She gazed curiously at the stairs and hallways.

"All of them went hunting. They won't be back until tomorrow." I explained. "Which means it's the perfect time to have a sleepover!" I pulled her towards the couch.

"I don't think I'm in the best mood for that right now." She stared at the floor. "Which reminds me, h-how exactly did you convince the principal to make me come back?"

"We all missed you Bella. Especially Edward, he was so devastated."

She shook her head. "Those are not the answers that I am looking for."

"But it's really true. Why can't you believe it?" I insisted.

"Because they're hard to believe, Alice;" Bella whispered after a minute.

"They're not close to unbelievable. Don't you trust me, Bella?"

"I do, I really do." She sounded like she really meant it. "It's me I don't trust."

I waited patiently for her to continue.

"I-I have a hard time believing other people." She had difficulty on saying it. "It seems that no matter how long I've been with them, I still don't put my faith in them. I have problems on trusting others."

I still waited for further explanations. After all, the truth will set her free.

"W-when you left, it seemed like my whole world crashed down. Life doesn't have meaning anymore. I even considered the idea of trying to kill myself." Bella said sadly. I heard a low gasp coming from the upstairs. I guess not everyone went out hunting. My plans are falling into place then. "But I didn't want to hurt Charlie…or Renee. So I decided to continue on with my life like nothing had happened. But I wasn't successful at it."

"One night after school, Charlie wanted to talk to me. I knew that he was going to notice my emotions sooner. I remember it so clearly, he told me to just forget about Edward and find other boys to hang out with." She smiled a bit. "I did as he said and continued on with my life. I didn't know what got into me when I started hanging out with Lauren and Jessica. Back then, I just wanted to fit in…..to be popular. And look where popularity got me….." Bella trailed off.

"You almost got kicked out of school." I finished her sentence unthinkingly.

"True, I should've known what I was getting into, Alice. I regret everything that I've done. But the past is past, we can no longer change it." She stated and looked at me. "Which brings us back to you, how on earth did you convince Mr. Greene?"

I thought twice. "Do you really want to know?"

"I'm just curious." She nodded and smiled.

"Well, the truth is— I told him that you were just going through a tough time. You know, with Charlie's death and all."

Bella stayed silent.

After a few minutes, a tear glittered from the corner of her eye. I heard someone grit their teeth upstairs.

**BPOV**

What Alice said brought lots of memories. Lots of painful and unwanted memories;

_Flashback_

_ I just got home from Lauren's party at about four in the morning. I expected to see Charlie snoring delicately at his bed but he wasn't. To my surprise, he was waiting for me at the middle of the living room. Charlie's had his arms crossed and he was frowning. He was obviously mad at me. But I didn't care at that time._

"_Do you know what time is it young lady? You shouldn't be getting home this late." He scolded me. "And what is that I smell? Did you drink alcohol?! You know you're not even in the legal age to handle those! And more importantly, you might even end up in jail for drunk driving!"_

Oh shut up_. I thought to myself. I was a bit drowsy and dizzy that time so I couldn't really walk straight._

"_You have a lot of explanation to do Isabella Marie Swan." He tapped his foot impatiently."I'm very disappointed in you right now."_

"_Whatever," I headed for the stairs._

"_What did you say to me? Did I just hear that?" Charlie's face was red with anger._

_I rolled my eyes and continued on going up the stairs._

"_Don't you dare turn your back on me, young lady!" He shouted._

_Charlie was getting into my nerves. "Oh give it up, Charlie. You don't even know how stressful it is to be me." I snapped._

"_Bella, I said that you should change but…..not this way. This isn't you, Bella. Is this because of Ed—"_

_I cut him off. "Of course it isn't! And why does everyone keep reasoning out with him? It's not like my whole world revolves in him you know." I hissed. _

"_Renee _will_ know about this."_

"_Whatever!" I rolled my eyes. "Just stay out of my life."_

"_I know Edward's the reason for all of this, honey. You never moved on." Charlie stated. "You still love him."_

_Oh my God! Am I really hearing this right now? "Ugh, as if! How many times do I have to repeat and repeat: I moved on already! End of story."_

_Charlie shouted at me this time. "No you didn't! Because no matter how _hard_ you try, you still remember him in a way."_

"_Ugh! I have no time for this crap!"_

_And before I knew it, Charlie had a heart attack_. And I was the reason for his death.

_End of Flashback_

I was brought back to reality again by Alice's worrying expression. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just remembered something I really shouldn't do so often." I wiped the wetness in my eye.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked sincerely.

"Maybe, the guilt's creeping me out anyway." What was wrong with me today? Why do I keep confessing things to Alice? Maybe Charlie _was_ right after all.

As usual, she waited. The curiosity in her eyes was not hard to miss.

"I-I feel guilty because—I-I'm the reason why Charlie had a heart attack. I'm the only reason why he died." I murmured. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks again.

Alice wiped them away with a tissue while patting my back. "It's not your fault." She soothed me.

"You're actually the first person to say that to me." I smiled a bit. "Well I might actually believe you someday."

"I'm hoping it will be sooner." There was longing in her voice. "So what are you going to do with Dartmouth?"

My face fell. "What's there to do?"

"Aren't you going anymore?" Alice asked as if she didn't have a vision about it already.

"No," I stared at the floor, sadly. "Besides, you've seen what happened awhile ago."

"I can bribe you in." She suggested

I laughed. "Thanks but no thanks. I still have my other options."

"Like where?"

"Um, University of Florida?"

Alice gasped. "You're going to leave?"

I nodded. "Uhuh; sooner or later I'll have to leave this place anyway." She looked around the house.

**A/N: Soo I decided to split this chapter up into two. I know, I'm evil. Oh and only a few more days before New Moon!!! Tell me what you think about the chap. Alice's pretty sneaky around here ( a bit). Can anyone guess who was the person upstairs? **

**I'm feeling a little generous soo….the people who will give reviews will get a preview of the next chapter. While, the people who will give reviews and guesses the mystery person right will get a LONGER preview of the next chapter. So good luck to all!**


	15. Redemption

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephenie Meyer of course.**

**BPOV**

"Won't you stay?" Alice looked at me with sincere pleading eyes. And they pierced me as if they were silver knives. My heart tells me to stay but my mind tells me to leave. Which one would I follow? I mean, all things will always come to an end….eventually.

"I can't Alice. I _have_ to leave Forks tomorrow." I explained to her.

"So soon?"

"Do I have a choice?" I shook my head slightly.

A minute passed.

"Bella," Alice said flatly. "I know you're going to get mad at me for asking you this question." She paused to look at me. "Do you still love or even have feelings for my brother?"

That question struck me. What was I going to say? Is this why everyone went on a hunting trip? I had no choice. I stood up and turned for the door. "Now's really not the time."

Alice hands restrained me from going anywhere. "Please, do you?"

I was speechless. How in the world will I answer that question? If I say yes, I would stay stuck here at Forks because I wouldn't have the nerve to leave him. But if I say no, it will be the most stupid decision that I will regret forever. It's now or never. "The truth is—I still love him. I've never stopped. I just ignored the feeling when you guys showed up. I thought my life was perfect. And for real, it wasn't." I admitted. "I was incomplete. And now everything's gone totally wrong. I messed up."

I paused for a moment, looking at Alice's reaction. She flashed her laser white teeth at me. She urged me to continue. "I've learned my lesson Alice. All relationships particularly end the same." It took me one word. "Betrayal."

"Edward didn't really mean to leave you. No matter how stupid and annoying he really is, he was just scared for your life. He never stopped loving you too Bella." Alice stared at me as if she was seeing my soul already.

"I know that."

"Then why—?" she trailed off.

"I already told you. I have difficulty in trusting other people. But please don't tell anyone this. I don't want to have a reason to not leave tomorrow." I pleaded.

Alice eyes suddenly brightened. "Well, I'm not really the only person here now." She confessed happily. What does she mean? Who else heard everything I said? Oh God. "Edward?" she called out.

And there he was. Standing with his pure perfection. Smiling playfully at Alice. "Thanks a lot Alice."

I gasped out loud, my mouth hanging open. "Alice! Wha—"

"Oh relax Bella. You know that I wasn't just gonna let you leave, right?" Alice said innocently.

"Yes but do you really have to torment me this way?"

She just laughed, a tinkling of bells.

I buried my face in my hands. "No,no,no." I said repeatedly.

I felt a pair of cold hands supporting me. I shivered involuntarily.

"Oops sorry," Edward said and let go of me.

A long moment passed. I decided to speak up. "Well, this is—awkward."

"Not really." He said happily. "Have you figured out your decision yet?"

I removed my hands from my face. Edward was staring at me. "What decision?"

"Have you completely forgiven me yet?" he smiled his breathtaking smile at me. Oh _that_.

I blinked twice. He was already forgiven. A long time ago; "Um…isn't it obvious?"

"Thank you." It happened so fast. He kissed me so passionately that I gasped out loud again. And at that moment, I didn't want to leave anymore. Like it would _kill_ me to leave.

"Edward," I breathed. I didn't like the feeling when I said his name. "Don't give me another reason to stay." I stared at the floor as I spoke. "You're making it harder for me to leave."

"Then don't."

I just shook my head stubbornly.

"Is this about college, Bella?" he asked ever so sincerely.

"No, it isn't. Besides, you wouldn't understand."

"Tell me," I knew that he hid the curiosity in his voice.

I glanced at the window. How did it get so late already? "I—I have to go. It's late." I grabbed my purse and headed for the door.

He also stood up. "How are you planning to get home?"

I turned around. He was smiling playfully again, like I was missing some inside joke. Alice really planned this hard, didn't she? "Well….I was wondering if _you_ could take me home." I smiled back.

"Let's go." He held my hand and we headed for the door.

"Waiiiiit!!!" Alice shrieked from the top of the stairs. She looked accusingly at Edward. "We were having a sleepover right?" She was beside me in a flash and tugged my arm.

"You had your fun already Alice." Edward snickered.

"But that was just part of it, I'm not yet finished." She glared back.

It turned into a glaring contest after that. Edward reading Alice's mind while Alice was trying to see if she'll really win this; I felt really annoyed at that.

"Fine," Edward resigned. "_Only_ if Bella wants to stay."

"Oh she will." Alice proclaimed confidently.

I will? I'll be leaving soon anyway. "Whatever makes you happy, Alice."

"I told you so." Alice stuck her tongue like a five year old. I giggled at that one. "I'm going hunting. I'll see you tomorrow Bella." And she was gone.

I turned confusingly to Edward. "But I thought she wanted a sleepover?"

"No she's just using that as an excuse to dress you up tomorrow and to probably give us alone time." He chortled. Clever Alice;

"_Oh._"

"C'mon," he held out his hand to me. "You'll sleep in my room."

His room? Sure, the couch in his room is probably longer than this one in the living room. I took his hand and we went up the third floor again. Nothing much has change from his room. It was still the same since the last time I was here.

"I'm sorry. We didn't have a chance to get a bed for you to sleep on." Edward sat on the couch while I rested my head on his lap. And honestly, I really felt drowsy.

"It's fine. So, you never did tell me,"

"Yes?" he asked politely.

"What made you come back here?"

"I only came back because of you. I can't live in a world where you don't exist."

I stayed silent.

"Did you fall asleep?" he asked sweetly. Then something touched my hair slightly–his lips?

"Not really. I was just thinking." Thinking of whether to leave or not if that's what he means.

"Is that something I get to hear?"

"Nope." I replied stubbornly.

He just laughed at me—frustrated. "Stubborn as always."

"Yep." I agreed.

"Sleep now Bella," he said more seriously this time. "Tomorrow's a big day for you."

"Not anymore," I whispered and I knew he could hear it.

**EPOV**

I didn't quite understand in what Bella said before she slept. What does she mean? And more importantly, what is she keeping from me? Maybe I'll ask Alice later. I waited for the hours to pass by as I watched my beautiful Bella sleep on my lap. From time to time, I would kiss her hair or caress her cheek as she dreamed away. I just can't let her go away to Florida like that. It would totally destroy me this time.

I heard everyone enter the house. They were back. Thoughts suddenly floated around the house. But Alice's was the most annoying. She was blocking me again.

"Alice," I groaned. "Stop blocking me."

She was suddenly beside me. "I was just thinking of what I would do to Bella later. After all, what's life without a little surprise?"

I glared at her again. Bella's phone unexpectedly buzzed. Alice turned to look at it. I read her mind as she analyzed the message. It was from Lauren Mallory.

_**I need the headband. NOW. Give it to me or I'll swear to REALLY end you Bella Swan.**_

"What was that about?" I asked as if I don't know. And what significance does a headband have anyway?

"I don't know. Maybe I'll ask Bella later." Alice shrugged and returned the phone. _So have you asked her yet?_ She added in her mind.

I shook my head.

"When are you planning to? She'll be leaving soon." Alice questioned me like I was a suspect in a crime scene.

"I was hoping that she will change her mind." I said. "Can you see her decision?"

"No. Even in her sleep she's deciding on whether to leave or not. Bella's still undecided." Alice said, annoyed a little.

Bella's voice suddenly interrupted our conversation. "I love you Edward." She sighed in her sleep. It made my undead heart jump up and down.

"Would you bear to let her go for the second time?" Alice asked. "Think about it, Edward. If you don't ask her sooner, you'll lose her."And she walked away.

Alice was right. I should ask Bella after graduation. I don't want to ruin her day.

_Bella's almost gonna wake up Edward. Wear some decent clothes for graduation. _Alice grimaced in her thoughts.

**BPOV**

Today was the day. The day that I will have to face reality and bid the fairy tales and folk legends goodbye. I opened my eyes. "Edward?" That's funny; I thought I fell asleep on his lap last night. He must've got bored watching me sleep already.

"Yes?" he suddenly appeared in front of my face.

"Gah!" I almost fell of the couch.

"Did I scare you?" he chuckled.

"No, just surprised actually." I sat up slowly.

"How was your sleep? Though I'm sorry I didn't have time to get you a bed." He said so sweetly.

"Good." I smiled.

Alice suddenly appeared at the door. "Good. She's awake. C'mon Bella. I have to dress you up." She yanked my arm.

Not again. "I-I really have to get home first."

"My point exactly."

"Humans have breakfast, Alice." Edward said as a matter of factly.

**A/N: So what do you think? This chap is longer than usual and I'll be making the future ones longer and longer. So I had an idea about a sequel for this. So I need everyone to vote.**

**Do you want a sequel for this fanfic? :-)**

**Oh and please REVIEW!!!**


End file.
